Lady Dorma
Early Timely Comics 3 1930sEdit When Emperor Thakorr sent Namor out to get revenge against the surface world, Dorma accompanied him in an attempt to win his heart. She assisted him in an attack on the Cape Anna Lighthouse, where Namor managed to steal a plane. As he flew off, he ordered Dorma to return to Atlantis.2 4 1940sEdit After a number of conflicts with the surface dwellers, Namor returned home, where Dorma stood by Namor's side as their homeland was attacked in retaliation by Luther Robinson and Lynne Harris.3 During the attack, Dorma assisted Namor in sinking Robinson's ship, the "Colleen" and taking Lynne Harris hostage.4 With Lynne a prisoner of Atlantis, Princess Fen ordered that Namor was to marry Lynne, and Dorma was assigned to watch over the surface dweller while preparations were being made to perform surgery on her that would see her transformed into an amphibian. However, Lynne was rescued before she could be forced into marriage.5 Emperor Thakorr soon consented to allow Namor and Dorma to return to the surface world and fight the Nazis whom Namor had convinced Thakorr was the real threat. In preparation of her assistance, Dorma was also surgically altered to be able to breath on dry land, although these abilities proved only temporary. Dorma accompanied Namor to a French island where they helped local rebels in stopping a Nazi air raid.6 After this victory, Namor discovered a secret cradle of Nazi U-Boats hidden on an island off the coast of Florida and dispatched Dorma back to Atlantis to gather a fleet of Nazi Aero-Subs which were used in destroying the submarine base.7 However, Namor eventually sent Dorma back to Atlantis when he resumed his quest to capture Luther Robinson and Lynne Harris.8 She was present when Namor convinced Thakorr to allow him to deal with Nazi forces in the Atlantic.9 After Namor took control of the Atlantean empire after Thakorr was knocked into a coma during a Nazi attack on the kingdom10 he soon became heavily involved in World War II. During one of his long absences from Atlantis his uncle Daka took over the kingdom and imprisoned those who were loyal to Namor. Dorma managed to evade capture, and when Namor returned she assisted him in liberating Fen and the other prisoners and overthrew Daka's reign.11 After which, Namor confided in Dorma that he needed a rest and soon.12 However, this rest did not come and Namor was soon absent from Atlantis for another extended period. During this time, Thakorr awoke from his coma and resumed control of Atlantis. Confused after his long recovery, he was tricked by Namor's cousin Byrrah and Warlord Krang that Namor had betrayed his people to the surface dwellers. An enraged Thakorr demanded that Namor be exiled from his kingdom. When Namor returned and learned the truth, Dorma attempted to follow Namor after he left, however she was stopped by Fen who told Dorma that Namor needs discover his own place in the world.13 1950sEdit Lady Dorma Profile Universe Marvel Universe Real Name Dorma Aliases The Lady Dorma Identity Publicly Known Citizenship Atlantean Place of Birth Atlantis First Appearance Motion Pictures Funnies Weekly #1 (1939); (Marvel) Marvel Comics #1 (1939) Significant Issues ' '''Occupation ' 'Known Relatives ' 'Group Affiliation ' 'Education ' 'Physical Attributes ' 'Powers ' 'Abilities ' 'Launch Connections ' {C} Lady Dorma was a member of Atlantean royalty when Namor lost his people and joined the surface world as an amnesiac. Though she loved him, she had no choice but to promise herself to the Warlord Krang in his absence. But when the Sub-Mariner returned to claim the throne of Atlantis, she rejoiced, and declared her undying love for him, spurning an incensed Krang in the process. Dorma later joined Namor on his imperial command craft after Namor sent his troops to attack the surface dwellers. His troops were turned back when Mister Fantastic of the Fantastic Four designed a machine that evaporated the water in their helmets. Namor soon kidnapped the Fantastic Four’s Invisible Girl, and refused to explain himself to his people, but the three other members of the Fantastic Four soon came after him to reclaim their kidnapped friend. Left alone with Krang and Susan in the command craft, the assembled Atlanteans were puzzled by Namor’s interest in the surface woman. But when Susan implored Krang to stop them before either side was hurt, Krang realized that Namor kidnapped her as more than just a hostage. Realizing that Namor loved the human woman instead of her, Dorma went mad and smashed out one of the vehicle’s windows to drown Susan. But Susan leapt out, and was pulled out of the water by Namor and the Thing. Namor quickly returned to his command craft and ordered Dorma, Krang, and his troops out so that he could move faster towards the surface world to save his love. Both Dorma and Krang protested, and Dorma even tried to use her own royal heritage as leverage, but Namor callously ejected the Atlanteans and went off to save the life of Susan Storm. Though when Namor returned to Atlantis, he found that Dorma, Krang, and the rest of his people had deserted him for his betrayal of them. Lady Dorma''' is a fictional character that appeared in comic books by Timely Comics (later known as Marvel Comics). A native of the undersea kingdom of Atlantis, the character was Namor the Sub-Mariner's cousin and his close confidant in many of his original appearances in the 1940s, and was reintroduced in the late 1960s and early 1970s as his lover and wife-to-be, before her death. Contents ' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lady_Dorma hide · 1 Publication history · 2 Fictional character biography · 3 Clones · 4 Other versions o 4.1 Heroes Reborn o 4.2 Civil War: House of M · 5 In other media o 5.1 Television · 6 References · 7 External links Publication historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lady_Dorma&action=edit&section=1 edit Dorma first appeared with a cameo appearance in 1939 in the prototype for a planned giveaway comic titled ''Motion Picture Funnies Weekly, produced by the comic book packager Funnies, Inc. The only eight known samples among those created to send to theater owners were discovered in the estate of the deceased publisher in 1974. When the giveaway idea fell through, creator Bill Everett used the character for Marvel Comics #1, the first comic book by Funnies, Inc. client Timely Comics, predecessor of Marvel. The final panel of the earlier, unpublished eight-page Sub-Mariner story had included a "Continued Next Week" box that reappeared, sans lettering, in an expanded 12-page story. Dorma's first full appearance followed in Marvel Comics #1. Her first Silver Age appearance is in Fantastic Four Annual #1. Fictional character biographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lady_Dorma&action=edit&section=2 edit Fictional character biographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lady_Dorma&action=edit&section=2 edit Dorma, an Atlantean aristocrat, was a close friend of Namor during their childhood. She fell in love with him when they grew up, but Namor fell for the surface-worlder Betty Dean, a policewoman. When Namor's enemy '''Paul Destine, empowered by Serpent Crown, destroyed Atlantis and left Namor an amnesiac vagrant, Dorma and the other Atlanteans became nomads. Dorma believed that Destine had killed Namor and was heartbroken.[volume & issue needed] Lady Dorma was a member of Atlantean royalty when Namor lost his people and joined the surface world as an amnesiac. Though she loved him, she had no choice but to promise herself to the Warlord Krang in his absence. But when the Sub-Mariner returned to claim the throne of Atlantis, she rejoiced, and declared her undying love for him, spurning an incensed Krang in the process. Dorma later joined Namor on his imperial command craft after Namor sent his troops to attack the surface dwellers. His troops were turned back when Mister Fantastic of the Fantastic Four designed a machine that evaporated the water in their helmets. Many years later, the Fantastic Four's Human Torch restored Namor's memory and Namor returned to Atlantis. Seeing Atlantis in ruins, he attacked the surface world, but fell in love with Susan Storm, the Invisible Girl. With the help of the Fantastic Four, Namor found the surviving Atlanteans and they returned to Atlantis. Namor soon kidnapped the Fantastic Four’s Invisible Girl, and refused to explain himself to his people, but the three other members of the Fantastic Four soon came after him to reclaim their kidnapped friend. Left alone with Krang and Susan in the command craft, the assembled Atlanteans were puzzled by Namor’s interest in the surface woman. But when Susan implored Krang to stop them before either side was hurt, Krang realized that Namor kidnapped her as more than just a hostage. Realizing that Namor loved the human woman instead of her, Dorma went mad and smashed out one of the vehicle’s windows to drown Susan. But Susan leapt out, and was pulled out of the water by Namor and the Thing. Namor quickly returned to his command craft and ordered Dorma, Krang, and his troops out so that he could move faster towards the surface world to save his love. Both Dorma and Krang protested, and Dorma even tried to use her own royal heritage as leverage, but Namor callously ejected the Atlanteans and went off to save the life of Susan Storm. Though when Namor returned to Atlantis, he found that Dorma, Krang, and the rest of his people had deserted him for his betrayal of them. Dorma was engaged to the Warlord Krang, but left him for Namor. When she found out that Namor was in love with Susan Storm, she tried to kill her and very nearly succeeded. Sue was a prisoner and her arms were tied behind her back. Lady Dorma broke the glass wall of Atlantis saying, "let us see if the surface girl can breathe water".[1] Sue decided to make a futile attempt to reach the surface, but with her arms tied behind her back, the blonde girl could barely swim at all and got helplessly caught in deadly kemp at the bottom of the sea. With her air running out, Namor found her, saved her and took her to a hospital. His actions alienated Dorma and the other Atlanteans who saw the surface-worlders as enemies and they abandoned Namor.[volume & issue needed] Namor would later return to the throne of Atlantis. Krang became an enemy of Namor and tried to kill Namor and take the throne himself, but Dorma aided Namor in defeating Krang. Namor and Dorma became lovers and she became one of his most trusted advisors and allies.[volume & issue needed] Dorma was engaged to be married to the Sub-Mariner when she was kidna pped by Llyra, who assumed her identity and tricked Namor into marrying her instead, but according to Atlantean law, Dorma was now Namor's wife, not Llyra, despite her absence from the wedding ceremony. Furious, Llyra fled to the surface world, followed by an equally enraged Namor. Llyra returned to the imprisoned Dorma and smashed Dorma's water-filled prison. Unable to breathe out of water, Dorma suffocated, but not before she struck down Llyra and saved her husband's life.[2]Dorma is buried either in or near the city of Atlantis. Namor has erected an elaborate tomb and shrine in her memory which the Sea Prince is known to frequent. Cloneshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lady_Dorma&action=edit&section=3 edit As time went on, Vyrra tried to keep himself alive through science, but he could only hold off death for so long and wished to return home and be buried in Atlantis. Vyrra formed a plan by which he would exhume Lady Dorma's corpse from her grave and clone her, at which Namor would be so happy to see her he would forgive Vyrra's past mistakes. The clone was perfect and was aged to the appropriate age, but the downside was she had the mind of a newborn. This process was repeated eight times, which left him with a group of mindless clones. This was when some Atlanteans scouts discovered one of the clones, and recognized her as their king’s deceased wife. They then reported back to Namor concerning their unusual discovery. Namor and Namorita traveled to Lady Dorma's grave, only to find it empty. They followed the trail which led them to Vyrra's secret lab. Namor confronted the scientist and forced him to reveal his true intentions and why he created them. Vyrra then accidentally revealed the true origin of Namorita, that she was a clone. Namorita swam from the cave, distraught about her origin, so Namor followed and tried to console his young cousin. When Namor left, Vyrra realized that he would soon return and destroy his lab. Vyrra used one of machines to transfer his mind into one of the Dorma clones. Killing his old body in the process, Vyrra fled in the new body and hid from sight. Vyrra left a note requesting that his body be buried in Atlantis, which Namor refused out of anger at his actions. This left Vyrra angry at his refusal, and he placed his old body in stasis. All the clones were killed. Vyrra, in his new body, swam from the cave but came across the Lemurian known as Llyra. He then led her back to his cave, where Llyra was in shock, as she was the one that killed the Lady Dorma. In the cave, Vyrra revealed his true identity and Llyra told the scientist that she was pregnant and needed his help. Llyra's plan was to accelerate the growth of the child to adulthood. Vyrra then copied Llyra's mind and placed it in the child. Llyra then told Vyrra that she would carry out his request of having his body buried in Atlantis. Vyrra had also secretly transferred his mind into the body as well. The child aged to sixteen years in the matter of minutes, and when the process was done, Llyra snapped the scientist's neck. Llyron, now possessing the minds of both of them, followed Vyrra's last request and buried his body in Atlantis with a suitable monument commemorating his life. After the Atlanteans realized they could never turn their back on their prince, Dorma returned with them and rededicated herself to becoming Namor’s queen. But soon the warlord, Attuma, believing himself to be the prophesied conqueror of Atlantis, waged war on Atlantis. Namor fought his troops bravely and effectively, but when he tossed aside Dorma as she declared her love, she betrayed him to Attuma by arranging an unguarded wall for him to break through. Attuma’s troops soon turned the tide of battle against Namor, and in a fit of guilt, Dorma traveled to the surface world to ask for the help of the Fantastic Four. The group agreed in the best interest of the entire world, and secretly helped Namor defeat Attuma. Beaten, Attuma surrendered, and Namor banished him and his troops from Atlantis and rebuilt his empire to guard against further invasion. Though due to his princely pride, Dorma decided not to reveal the Fantastic Four’s part in his victory, and he forgave her her betrayal, knowing what it was to do foolish things for love. More on Marvel.com: http://marvel.com/universe/Dorma#ixzz2wjbzJMeH